


Hard Feelings

by Goatalicious



Series: Red in the Grey [2]
Category: Claymore
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Honestly I write fics because I don't remember actual canon so I will write whats canon in my heart, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Hard feelingsThese are what they call hard feelings of loveWhen the sweet words and fevers all leave us right here in the cold, oh, ohAlone with the hard feelings of loveGod I wish I believed you when you told me this was my home, oh, oh- Lorde





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Maiden, takes place several years later.

Your entire body thrums with energy, as though the sun rising on the horizon was filling you with its light. But it was more likely that this feeling was coming from the body beside your own. You relished in the shared heat where bare skin touched, nuzzling into Irene’s side.

 The two of you had just finished taking down a yomas nest in a small village. Once every single one was dead, the two of you slipped into an abandoned house on the outskirts of the village away from the smell of blood and death. It had been months since your last encounter. 102 days to be exact.

 Being assigned together on a mission was becoming harder for the two of you. Now you were both of high rank. Irene was ranked at 1, and you at 2. Irene wasn’t one to brag. You both knew that you were stronger than her. But the Organisation cared more about performance and you were admittedly a bit of a slacker, despite Irene trying to get you to try harder.

 When you first met Irene, before the Organization cut you open and turned you into a warrior, you were both girls huddled in a cold dark room. She was crying silently. You vaguely remember sitting across the room from her, staring. You had never seen someone around your age that tall and gangly.

 When the men in black entered the room to take her away, you saw her in the candlelight for the briefest moment. She had ash blonde hair and tear tracks running down her face.

 When you saw her again her eyes were silver and her hair looked like it was made of spun moonlight. She was still tall and gangly, thin arms struggling to keep her sword straight, still young, still vulnerable. For a while she was always in your peripheral vision, you would catch glimpses of her in stolen glances. When she met your gaze you sometimes stumbled or would look away too quickly.

 After two or three years, being a warrior hardens one's heart. She quickly rose to the top, taking your place. You were talented sure, but she was hardworking. She kept to herself, rarely speaking at meals or during the downtime before sleeping.

 Eventually, you were paired for sparring. Matches were always to the first blood, and it took almost an hour for any to be spilt between the two of you. Inbetween the tiredness, surprise, and irritation, you began mocking her in the midst of your fight. You forgot all about the other trainees and handlers. You focused completely on her. She became angry and started hurling insults back at you. You laughed at her feeble insults so hard she landed a hit.

 She beat you, infact, almost maimed you. She cut into your shoulder too deeply, almost severing your left arm. You remember being shocked at the sight of your own blood, too shocked to stop the bleeding. Irene panicked, screaming for the healers to come and holding your arm to your shoulder.

 After healing up, she came to you in private and apologized. You shrugged and told her it wasn’t that bad. Then of course you repeated one of her silly comments from the match to see her blush in embarrassment.

 After that you were paired together more often. Irene honed her skill with speed, and you with yoki reading. With her Quicksword she had to keep her emotions in check, but you secretly delighted in every time you could make her drop her concentration during a fight.

 After graduating, Irene being placed at rank 13 and you at rank 15, you only saw each other sporadically. After a few years you learned from other warriors how to communicate and meet up more often. You were no idiot, you knew you liked her. At first you would try and make her jealous, talking about other warriors. Young and foolish, just wanting her to be with you. You found that approach didn’t work. For a while you felt hopeless, turning towards other warriors to warm you at night.

 A few ranks and years later you were meeting with her almost every couple of weeks. It was too often and it was too dangerous. You were dancing all over the line between a friendship and a romantic relationship. You flirted with her too much, usually wanting to smack yourself afterwards from being so obvious.

 One night, you made her laugh. Outloud. Something so small and silly almost made your heart fall out of your body. Without any proper courtship, without any gifts or affections, you were on your knees in front of her. But she was too. You were on equal ground.

You held her face in your hands, saying all these stupid things. You were always messing up. And you thought you did when you asked her to kiss you. You remember your pulse roaring in your ear and holding your breath for so long you thought your lungs would burst.

 When she did kiss you, you truly thought you might’ve died and somehow one of the Gods or Goddesses thought a monster like you was deserving of heaven.

 Irene stirs and you stop your mental trip down memory lane. You have something important to ask of her today. Something far more dangerous than a kiss.

 Your fingers caress her ribs lightly, making her shiver and grumble in her sleep. You raise your head to see her face. The dramatic slope of her nose, the high cheekbones, thin lips that a sharp and clever tongue hid behind. You reach a hand up to graze your short finger nails along her jawline and neck, watching as gooseflesh rose wherever you touched her. You’re caught between waking her so you can talk and letting her sleep.

 While you're thinking the decision is made for you when Irene opens her eyes. Your hand stops moving to rest against her collarbone. She shifts slightly, reminding you of the way your legs are tangled together.

 You smile mischievously up at her, your hand sliding down her chest. Her eyes brighten and her heart beats faster in interest. You move your head upwards to capture a nipple in your mouth. Once you reach the edge of the sheets covering you both from the waist down you practically rip them off, growling loudly. She chuckles at the display, then gasps and clutches your head when you nibble and flick your tongue against her chest.

 You let go of her breast in favor of going down, noticing that all the little bruises you left last night are gone. So you leave new ones along her hips and thighs. Just as your breath hits her wet core you change your mind, sitting up. For a moment Irene looks confused, but then you straddle her backwards, positioning your sex over her face. It takes you both a moment to get comfortable, Irene spreading her legs wider and placing her hands on your hips.

 You get the first move in. You drag the flat of your tongue down her slit, pausing to taste her. You hum when you feel her do the same to you and close your eyes as her hips buck. You find yourself grinding down into her mouth as well.

 You can’t stop your hands from running along her trembling thighs, riding the involuntary thrusts of her hips rather than holding her down. The both of you were more than familiar with each others bodies. You knew that suckling her clit just hard enough was devastating to her concentration and was guaranteed to make her moan. She retaliates by sliding two fingers into you slowly and moving them without any particular rhythm, forcing an undignified grunt out of you.

 You draw her orgasm out of her slowly, beckoning her to come with your tongue. She pulls away from your cunt abruptly to whimper your name, saying it into your thigh. Her nails dig in and leave little half moons on your hips when she finishes. You crawl off her only to pounce her again, this time turning around so you can kiss her. Her yoki is still pumping through her body as your lips meet and the taste of you still on her tongue.

 She slips a still slippery set of fingers down between your bodies to enter you again, You pull away from her mouth to moan into her neck. Your own yoki grows erratic as she pumps harder and presses her palm against your swollen clit. You're not sure what tides you over, the way she says your name or the way she tugs your head back by your hair so she can look at your face.

 Once she pulls out and you bring your yoki down, you can’t help but sigh with content. You bury into, or at least rest your head on, her small chest. “Good morning” you mutter, slightly muffled.

 She gives her own little sigh “Good morning to you as well.”

 “What was that, round 5? We’re getting old and rusty,” you look up at her again “I really can’t go that long without seeing you again,” you say. It comes out far more solemnly than you anticipated.

 “It can’t be helped.” she says simply, then frowns when you pout exaggeratedly.

 You need to stop delaying this. You take a deep breath and roll off of Irene to sit up. She takes the hint and sits up facing you as well.

 “Irene,”

 “Yes?”

 “What if I told you I wanted to run away?” The mood immediately shifts. Her lips go into a tight line, her face almost expressionless. It scares you how easily she can change like that.

 “What do you mean ‘run away?”

 “I mean leave the Organisation and humans behind. Never fight as a warrior ever again. Thats what I mean.”

 Theres a pregnant pause. “Its not as though anyone could stop you,” she finally says stiffly.

 “Us. No one could stop us.”

 She manages to look both pained and relieved at the same time. “Tere-”

 “Theres not a warrior alive that could take either of us down and you know it,” it comes out angrily and quickly, like the lash of a whip.

 “There are things that we don’t know about the Organisation just yet,” She says carefully. “They could be creating a warrior stronger than both you and me. Or what if they sent a dozen warriors for our heads? Did you think this through at all?”

 “Of course I did! I even know of a spot thats miles and miles away from any villages. No one would find us there. I built a cabin, its a piece of work but we could fix it. Imagine that Irene.” You grasp her hands in yours. She’s conflicted, but you expected that. You pull her hand up to your lips and kiss it lightly. “I don’t want to go another day without you at my side. And we can get a cat. I know you like those.” She softens at your tone, but pulls her hand away.

 “Teresa I just- I don’t think this is a good idea.” She says as she stands up and walks away from the bed. You remain silent, feeling horribly hollow as Irene dresses. She’s trembling, and reaching out to her yoki, reveals its more fear than anger.

 Irene abruptly turns towards you, “Stop! Don’t do that. You know especially not to when I am upset.”

 “Are you afraid because you want to?” You ask.

 “No,” shes lying through her teeth, “I’m-”

 “Don’t lie to me.” you say, voice low.

 She throws her hands up in the air “Well, how on earth could I, with you reading my heart like that? I love you Teresa, and I’d sooner die than-”

 The confession silences the both of you. Irene’s face twists and she starts gathering her things faster.

 “What do you mean by that?” comes out of you before you can think.

 Irene sighs shakily, “I meant exactly what I said.”

 “But-”

 “Don’t act a fool. Don’t act like you wouldn’t know after this long.”

 “How long?”

 “Really?” she asks incredulously, “Since the day I first bested you as a trainee. What makes you think I can’t love you?”

 “We’re not humans.” you say simply. “We can’t in the same way they can.”

 “Are you saying you don’t love me back?”

 You look up at her helplessly, at a loss for what to say. “I don’t know.”

 Irene slams open the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. “Well, don’t bother looking for me until you know.”

 You wait until her form is no longer a dot on the horizon before you even let yourself think.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
